Spring 2016 Virtual Race
The Spring 2016 Virtual Race was set during the initial outbreak of the zombie virus. You are Operative 5, a member of a Special Threat Response team sent to investigate. A series of Eyes Only Briefings were sent out describing the team and the mission Missions * Training Mission #1 * Training Mission #2 * Race Mission Race Notes Eyes Only Briefings Operative 1 You will have been made aware of the viral infection spreading rapidly around the UK. The viral agent is thus far not identified and we have no evidence regarding any links to bio-terrorism. However, the virus constitutes a clear and present danger to the continued governance of the United Kingdom and in line with emergency protocols, special threat response team is activated. We are assembling the team now and will continue to update you as we obtain briefings on each core team member. Operative 1 is Liggat Liggat's background is in intelligence, with a specialism in demolitions. Posted in Russia and the Ukraine during the Summer War, she secured British interests and unmasked seven counter-agents within NATO forces, including an officer within high command. Liggat trained as a chemist and her knowledge of improvised explosives is unequalled. She speaks seven languages, including Pashto, Russian and Moldovan. Until six months ago, she was deployed in Syria. Liggat will be Team Leader. Please remain alert for further briefings. You may be deployed at short notice. ---- Operative 2 Special Threat Response team activation continues. Operative 2 has been secured. Personnel briefing is below. Be aware that the United Kingdom will close its borders today in light of the viral threat. We are attempting to bring all field agents home as swiftly as possible. Some will inevitably remain in the field; this is an unavoidable consequence of a threat larger than we have ever faced before. If you are aware of secret cell-based operations in the field which may not be known to High Command, you must inform your co-ordinating officer today if your agents are to have hope of evac. Remain on high alert. We will call on you in due course as part of the Special Threat Response team. Operative 2 on your team is Oji Oji's skills are in communications. As cover, she is a career diplomat, recruited via the Foreign Office from St Anthony's College, Oxford. With a PhD in Psychology and another in Criminology, she is an expert in non-verbal signals and has successfully identified rogue agents by observing their micro-gestures during routine physical examinations. She has been the lead mediator in more than fifty sensitive negotiations across Eastern Europe and Asia, including negotiations with organised crime. Oji is currently working with the Artificial Intelligence Unit to proceduralise her expertise. We have reason to suspect that this Special Threat Response operation will have need of Oji's particular skills in hostage negotiation and psychological evaluation. She is number two on this mission. Please remain alert for further briefings. ---- Operatives 3 & 4 We must be brief. The situation across the United Kingdom continues to worsen. The Special Threat Response team will be needed urgently for a range of operations across the United Kingdom. Activation continues. Be ready for immediate deployment. Operative 3 on your team is Mboob Mboob is our technology expert. After joining MIT's graduate programme at 15, Mboob spent the first three years of his career working in network security and scanning technology for a conglomeration of Swiss banks, before being recruited as an agent. He has written the viral programmes which have set back nuclear armament in undisclosed countries in Asia and the Middle East, and is responsible for the analysis software which has identified and brought down five separate terror cell organisations whose members were unknown to each other. Activated at the start of the current crisis, Mboob's expertise in scanning technology may prove useful to the operation. Operative 4 on your team is DeLuca DeLuca is tactical support on the team. With a working knowledge of Urdu and Hindi, as well as a good grasp of regional politics, DeLuca was recruited by an existing agent from her work as a diplomatic translator. She has strong skills in tactical operations with a specialism in small-unit tactics and experience of guerilla combat. Taken off active duty for some time due to operational stresses, DeLuca has exceptionally been brought onto this team because of her unique eidetic memory for various features that may prove strategically important at this time. Your next briefing will be the last before primary mission deployment. Remain vigilant. ---- Operative 5 This is your final briefing note. You are now on active duty and will be deployed this week. Your mission has been confirmed and sent to you under sealed orders. Your operator for this mission is Dee. Her experience is classified but ranges over more than 20 years of field work across five continents. She is now the senior operator in the United Kingdom. You are Operative 5. You are the Runner. Call the emergency number below for a briefing on the current situation across the United Kingdom. North America: (205) 791-7088 United Kingdom: 0207 183 8664 ---- Telephone Briefing Welcome to Control. The information available here is strictly confidential, and is intended only for active operatives. This is an emergency phone line set up to advise operatives on the current state of emergency following the outbreak of virulent flu across the globe. Advice will be kept up to date and is the best knowledge we have at the current time. To hear advice on operational response (dial 1) :The chain of command has been broken. The deaths of most of the democratically elected government of the United Kingdom are now confirmed. If you have not received the order yet, consider this message your official instruction to work according to the emergency protocols governing catastrophic breakdown of systems of law and governance. : :For advice on special emergency protocols (dial 1) ::Emergency protocols are now in effect. In particular: if you are responsible for a nuclear weapon or a nuclear power station, this is your order to begin orderly shut down and disposal. Submarines are ordered to go dark at this time and await further instruction. We confirm that the following submarines have already gone dark: the Icarus, the Aggressive and the Undaunted. Private security companies are notified that at this time the mandatory assistance clauses in their contracts have come into force and they should report to any surviving commanding officer for orders. Senior military personnel known still to be alive include General Khazimov, General Bakarin, General Igbo, General Arkwin, Major-General Pitkin, Major-General De Santa and Major-General Sharma :For advice on joining up with other government agencies (dial 2) ::The surviving members of government agencies, and in particular those with specialist knowledge of the defence systems of this country are called upon to attempt the journey into central London and rendezvous at Broadcasting House, which is a safe zone at this time. The intention is that, as the situation becomes clearer, we will form a Ministry for Recovery and use our knowledge to benefit the country and humanity. For health advice (dial 2) :Very little is known about the plague now sweeping the United Kingdom and the world. This we do know: :One: do not attempt to give medical treatment to anyone who is suffering from the plague. Do not bandage wounds, do not administer drugs. If possible, lock the sufferers in a quarantined room. :Two: if anyone has had contact with the bodily fluids of a plague victim, they must also be immediately quarantined. :Three: a number of our operatives have called in with the following suggestion. We present it here with the caveat that it has not been confirmed by any command source or science advisor. The suggestion is: take off the head. For god's sake, take off the head. For regional information (dial 3) :To hear regional information pertaining to Northern England and Scotland (dial 1) ::The Highlands and Islands are largely clear of the infection. If directing civilians, instruct them to make their way as far north as possible. Islands including Lewis, Raasay and Skye are accepting refugees after a two-week quarantine period. Inverness has been badly struck by the plague, and we advise against entering Edinburgh at this time. The east of county Durham, from Sunderland to the coast, is fairly clear of plague and enclaves are forming. If stuck in the region with no way to travel, present yourself to Hetton Base. :To hear regional information pertaining to Northern Ireland, Wales and the Midlands (dial 2) ::Mullins Base is the co-ordinating centre for this region and is accepting large numbers of refugees. If you are without chain of command in this region, go towards Mullins Base where you will be assigned work duty and may be able to assist with the evacuation of smaller settlements in precarious situations. Birmingham has maintained large pockets free from plague, and north Wales is reporting similar enclaves. Belfast has suffered badly, but rural Northern Ireland is holding up tolerably well. :To hear regional information pertaining to Southern England and London (dial 3) ::A London transport corridor has been preserved heading down the A1 from Watford into the centre of London, ending at Oxford Circus. Do not stray from this corridor. There are large numbers of infected people wandering the city. Cornwall, Exmoor and Dartmoor are reporting solid defensive work against infected people. The home counties, including Hampshire, Kent, Surrey and Sussex are reporting a rout. We advise against travel through south-east England at this time. If able to travel in this region, head for Broadcasting House in central London where you will receive new orders. ---- Final Briefing FAO: Operative 5 General Khazimov has gone rogue The General has stolen a nuclear weapon and taken a portion of the fifteenth regiment to a major population area, intending to detonate. You must stop the detonation at all costs. Only one operative need reach the weapon. Each of you must sacrifice your own life if necessary to ensure one reaches it. We direct your particular attention to Operative Four who has shown herself unstable in the past. If you doubt her loyalty at any point, you are licensed to terminate. Good luckCategory:Virtual Race Mission